


You Belong With Me

by bangster_12



Series: TS Songs series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Just like that Taylor Swift song!





	1. Why Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my series based on Taylor Swift's songs. Enjoy!

Sehun ran upstairs as soon as he entered the house. He was supposed to be home early but band practice got extended and he wanted to kill their coach as the minutes passed.

He quickly shouted a 'I'm home' to his mother who was cooking dinner and briefly kicked his brother's door before he went inside his room and locked it.

He threw his bag on his bed, faced the mirror and fixed his hair. Then, he grabbed his books from the bag and spread them out on his study desk, the one facing the window. He sat down and calmed himself. And then pulled the curtains to reveal the view before him.

His crush. The love of his life.

Junmyeon was hunched over his desk, also facing the window, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Sehun afforded himself a little time to admire the boy on the other window. He has like a minute or so before Junmyeon will realize that Sehun was already there. So Sehun dreamily stared at the boy to his heart's content.

He saw Junmyeon looked to his left and face turned to sour. Sehun rolled his eyes. He knew what's happening. Junmyeon's boyfriend is calling.

Sehun saw Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Junmyeon stood up and picked up his phone.

Sehun let out a sigh too. That boyfriend always ruins his day. It's not enough that he's draped all over Junmyeon at school. He even has to steal the time Sehun spends with Junmyeon...through the window.

Sehun can't understand why a perfect guy like Junmyeon is dating a vile and high maintenance guy. Sure the boyfriend was cheer captain, rich and famous. But Junmyeon was more than just a pretty face. He's basketball captain, he's smart (in the running for class valedictorian), student council president and front runner for prom king.

Sehun saw movement and when he looked up, Junmyeon was waving at him, a wide smile on his face. Sehun waved and grinned back.

Junmyeon pointed to the phone in his ear, rolled his eyes then shrugged. Sehun just gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that he can take his time. Though Sehun wanted to tell him to just hang up.

Maybe it’s another fight because Junmyeon was almost pulling at his hair. He’s only like that if he has a fight with his boyfriend.

Sehun sighed again. Why can’t Junmyeon see that he’s so much better off with someone else? Someone who gets his jokes, who likes his music, who just gets him? Someone else like him? Why not him?

Sehun looked up again just in time for Junmyeon to finish his call. Sehun picked up his sketch pad and wrote. They were old fashioned like that. In a world of cellphones and laptops, they prefer writing in sketchpads. That was their thing.

‘You ok?’

‘Tired of drama’

‘Sorry :(’

Junmyeon shook his head and smiled.

‘Not your fault.’

‘Wish I can help :(’

‘You already are :)’

Someone called Junmyeon’s name and Junmyeon had an apologetic look on his face. Sehun knew this too. It means that their ‘time together’ already ended. Junmyeon’s being called to dinner and not soon after, Sehun’s mother will also call him down.

Junmyeon waved him goodbye before drawing in his curtains. 

Sehun’s mood deflated. There goes his day.

Sehun turned up his music, some indie rock band that Junmyeon had recommended him. And he loved it so much. Sehun danced to the music, well, if you can call jerking his body and waving his hands as dancing. He’s as graceful as a panda falling off a tree.

What Sehun didn’t know was that Junmyeon opened his curtains again because he forgot to tell Sehun something. But his smile was wide when he saw Sehun’s awkward dancing.

Sehun always managed to do that to him. Make him happy every time he’s down.

The next day, Sehun was reading a book at the bus stop waiting for Kyungsoo to pick him up. He heard his name being called and when he turned, his heart leapt when he saw Junmyeon walking towards him.

He was in his favorite worn-out jeans and a simple white shirt. It was just casual but Sehun thought that Junmyeon looked like he just came out of a magazine shoot.

“Hey!,” Junmyeon cheerfully greeted as he sat down beside Sehun.

“Hi!,” Sehun replied, breathless.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, waiting for your little boyfriend?,” Junmyeon teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend!,” Sehun said a little too loudly. “He’s just a friend.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He is! Besides, he likes someone else!”

“So if he doesn’t like someone else…”

“NO! I already have someone I like!” Sehun’s hand shot up to his mouth, eyes wide as he said those words.

Junmyeon’s eyes glinted. “Aha! So who is it? Who do you like?”

“I’m not telling you!,” Sehun pulled the book up higher to cover his face, already turning pink.

“Come on,” Junmyeon tried to lower the book to see Sehun’s blushing face. “Is it someone I know? Is he a good guy? You must tell me. I have to check if he’s worthy of you.”

“Nobody’s…” Sehun mumbled.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Sehun said with finality. “Don’t ask!”

Junmyeon laughed. And how Sehun wished he could bottle that laugh and get drunk on it every night.

Junmyeon reached up, swiping the bangs off of Sehun’s eyes. “Your hair’s longer.”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun’s heart was hammering in his chest. They were sitting so close to each other. 

Junmyeon dropped his hand. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. The band I recommended you? They’ll have a show in town!”

“Shut up! Really?”

“Yeah! I’ve been waiting when the tickets will start selling. I’ve been told that they sell out in seconds.”

“Man, I want to go!,” Sehun said wistfully.

“Let’s go together!”

“T-together? Just you and me?”

“Yeah, just you and me.”

Sehun’s smile was so wide he was afraid he’ll split his face.

They heard a car pulling up and Sehun’s smile turned into a frown when he saw that all too familiar car. Sehun heard a sigh beside him and he saw Junmyeon’s face also fell. But when he turned to Sehun, he was still smiling. But gone was the glint and teasing in his eyes. Junmyeon’s got a smile that could light up the entire town but ever since the boyfriend was in the picture, Sehun had rarely seen it. Sehun really wanted to throttle that stupid boyfriend. How dare he do that to Junmyeon?

“Bye, Sehun,” Junmyeon reached up and mussed Sehun’s hair. “See you at home.”

At home. At home. At home.

Junmyeon stood up and walked to the front seat. As soon as he sat, the boyfriend pulled Junmyeon for a kiss, longer than necessary, while glaring at Sehun.

Sehun only rolled his eyes. 

They were gone the moment Kyungsoo’s car pulled up.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!,” Kyungsoo apologized when Sehun climbed up the car and cramped himself at the front seat.

“Let me guess. You had trouble starting the car,” Sehun said.

“I need to have this checked.”

“Yah, Kyungsoo! You need to have this car replaced! It could crumble any second!”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, running a hand on the dashboard. “I’m sorry, baby. Don’t listen to Sehun. I won’t ever replace you.”

Sehun shook his head at his friend. “Let’s go.”

“Was that Junmyeon and –”

“Don’t speak his name!”

“Fine. Was that Junmyeon and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

Sehun can only sigh. “What does he see in him?”

“Well Junmyeon’s a rather perfect guy if you ask me.”

“NO! I meant, what does Junmyeon see in that guy?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Maybe that’s his only defect. He’s blind when it comes to these things.”

***

It was a game night. Championship night.

Sehun and Kyungsoo were on their way towards the bleachers, where the band will be staying.

Kyungsoo was suddenly pulling at Sehun’s hand. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“What?”

“Jongin! Jongin saw me and look, he’s walking towards us. Act cool, okay? Act cool. I shouldn’t acknowledge him. I shall act as if I am unaffected by him.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. He knew his best friend well. One word from Jongin…

“Hi, Kyungsoo!,” Jongin smiled at them as he and his friends passed.

“Hi Jongin!,” Kyungsoo replied a little too brightly and Sehun had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. “You watching the game?”

“Yeah. Coach gave us a day off from training and the guys wanted to see the game. So…”

“Oh, cool,” Kyungsoo said. Sehun could definitely see the hearts in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“So…good luck with the trumpet?,” Jongin said to fill the silence.

“Yeah, sure,” Kyungsoo replied giddily. “I’ll blow it properly.”

Sehun choked on air as Jongin’s eyes widened. Then thankfully, like the good guy he is, Jongin laughed. 

“You’re funny,” Jongin said.

“Uh-huh. I’m a lot of things.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sehun pulled at his friend. “Nice to see you, Jongin.”

They didn’t wait for a reply. Sehun was pushing his friend towards the bleachers to save him from further embarrassment.

“Oh my god what did I do!”

“Act cool my ass!,” Sehun grumbled.

The game started and Sehun concentrated on one guy only. His eyes never left Junmyeon as he played his heart out on the court. Aside from music, Junmyeon loves basketball the most. And Sehun is quite proud of the player that he was now.

It was a tie with only a second left, the ball in their court. Of course it would be Junmyeon who will take the final shot. As the captain and the best player, Junmyeon has to take the shot. Sehun bit his lips, gripping his trumpet tightly. He was nervous for Junmyeon.

The ball reached Junmyeon’s hands and he immediately shot the ball and…scored!

The screams were deafening and Sehun didn’t care if his eardrums will be damaged. Junmyeon just won their team a championship. In his last year in school, Junmyeon won a championship, something their school hasn’t done before.

Junmyeon was being mugged by his members and the coaching staff but his eyes were looking at the bleachers. High above where the band was sitting. Where Sehun was sitting. 

Their eyes met finally and Junmyeon’s smile was breathtaking. He raised his hand and waved at him eagerly.

Sehun felt a nudge on his shoulder. 

“Go!,” Kyungsoo said amidst the noise.

“What?”

“Go to him! Go!”

Sehun didn’t need to be told twice. He left his trumpet and his silly hat and ran down the stairs, passed the bodies already trickling towards the court.

And then it was as if it was only them. Junmyeon’s eyes were on him as Sehun’s were. Fifty steps. Thirty. Twenty. His heart beating with each step he took.

Then someone stepped in front of Junmyeon and pulled his head for a kiss.

Amidst the noise and celebration, Sehun can hear his heart breaking yet again as Sehun saw Junmyeon and his boyfriend kissing. 

Holding back the tears, Sehun turned and ran, not minding that Junmyeon was calling his name.


	2. Been Here All Along

Junmyeon went to Sehun’s house immediately after he extracted himself from his boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend, that is.

He had been knocking on their door when Sehun’s younger brother opened it.

“Is Sehun here?”

“No.”

“Come on. I know he is. I saw the light in his room,” Junmyeon said.

“If you knew then why did you ask?”

Junmyeon sighed in exasperation. “Come on, kid. That was an excuse for you to let me in.”

“I said ‘No’ and that was to tell you that Sehun-hyung doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“I need to talk to him. Please.”

“Still no.”

And the door was closed in his face.

Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He took his phone from his back pocket and dialed Sehun’s number. He had had Sehun’s number long ago but he didn’t find any reason for him to call or text him since they always see each other every day and they talk via windows and sketch pads.

That was their thing.

And it was special. It was special for him.

“Hello?”

“Sehun! It’s Junmyeon. Look I need to –”

The line went dead. And Junmyeon wanted to throw his phone so much at that moment.

He sprinted towards his room and drew the curtains to have a clear view of Sehun’s room. The windows were shut and the curtains weren’t drawn. 

And as if sensing that Junmyeon’s waiting for him, the light on Sehun’s room went out. Junmyeon heaved a sigh. 

He just wanted to explain. He just wanted to tell him everything.

Junmyeon waited the next day, and the next. 

But he never saw Sehun. He didn’t know if he had bad timing or if Sehun was really good in avoiding him because he didn’t see Sehun over the course of the weekend.

It was only in Monday that Junmyeon knew the reason why.

Junmyeon was able to corner Sehun’s best friend when he saw him in the hallways.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He turned around and hurried his pace on the opposite way.

“Kyungsoo! Wait!”

Junmyeon was able to catch up with him. Junmyeon held his hand so that he won’t escape. “Do you know where Sehun is?”

“No.” The answer was fast and immediate.

A lie.

“Please. I need to talk to him. He had been avoiding me for days. He had me blocked everywhere.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look,” Kyungsoo sighed. “You’re a great guy! Smart, captain and overall all perfect. But that doesn’t give you a right to play with my best friend’s feelings.”

“I’m not! Please. I really need to talk to him.”

“Why? Why do you need to talk to him? You have a boyfriend to worry about, Kim Junmyeon. Why don’t you worry about that instead?”

“I broke up with him, okay? Weeks ago! Even before the final game even started!”

“What?”

“Please. Tell me where he is.”

Kyungsoo blinked. He promised Sehun he won’t ever tell Junmyeon but Kyungsoo can see that Junmyeon is being sincere and desperate.

“Sehun’s with his grandparents.”

“What?”

“He didn’t ran away from you, if that’s what you’re thinking. It was just a perfect coincidence, really. He was due there anyway.”

“When…when will he be coming back? Is he coming back?”

“I’m not supposed to say it but…do you really like my best friend? Like really really like?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Kyungsoo nodded, satisfied with Junmyeon’s answer. “He’s supposed to return Thursday night, since you know, he has a Math Olympiad to prepare for this Saturday.”

“But Friday’s the dance.”

“Yeah, like the likes of us even go to those events. I mean, who would even take us? Or me, in this case?"

“Kyungsoo?”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo turned. Jongin was looking back and forth between them and then at Junmyeon’s hand holding Kyungsoo’s.

“Is this…are the two of you…,” Jongin had trouble forming a sentence.

Kyungsoo immediately freed himself from Junmyeon’s grip. “No! It’s not what you think!”

Junmyeon went to Jongin and leaned in. “Don’t wait. Go ask him to the dance.”

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin’s expressions were surprised, Kyungsoo all the more.

“Don’t be me. Don’t wait for a perfect moment. There’s no perfect moment,” Junmyeon clapped Jongin’s shoulder. “There’s only this moment.” After giving both a smile, Junmyeon left.

Kyungsoo can feel his face getting hot and he might look like a tomato now. So before Jongin could even move, Kyungsoo ran away.

“Kyungsoo! Wait!” Jongin called. But there was a smile on his face.

***

Junmyeon waited. Even if it was getting colder as the seconds passed, he waited. He knew Sehun will go out any moment now. 

He was busy warming up his hands with his breath when the back door finally opened.

Sehun didn’t notice him yet. Sehun walked to the trash bins to dispose of the trash. It was when he walked back to the house that he saw Junmyeon.

“Sehun.”

“Oh my god,” Sehun tried to ran away but Junmyeon caught his hand.

“Wait!”

“Your hands! It’s too cold!”

Junmyeon dropped his hold. He didn’t realize it was that cold.

“How long have you been waiting out here?”

“Three? Four hours? I don’t know. I was waiting for you to come out. I knew that Thursday night is your trash duty but I don’t know what time you’ll be out so I took my chance and waited all night.”

“Jesus, Junmyeon. You could’ve frozen to death!”

“I need to talk to you. Sehun, I need to talk to you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, really.”

“Really? Then why have you been avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t.”

“You did,” Junmyeon said. “And I know, Sehun. I know now how you feel about me. Or felt anyways.” 

“You don’t really have to say anything to me, Junmyeon. What you do with your boyfriend is none of my business. If you want to kiss him in front of the entire school, so be it. It’s none of my business. I don’t care,” Sehun tried to be nonchalant about it but his quivering voice gave him away.

“But I do. And I have something to say. Please.”

Sehun looked to the heavens and sighed. He got his heart already broken once. 

Guess maybe he can take another heartbreak? Just this final one.

“Go on.”

“Sehun, we’ve broken up. Weeks before. Even before the game started. And there was a reason why I was looking at you during that time. In the court. When we won the game. When I won the game. There was as reason why I was looking at you. And do you know why?”

Sehun’s lips dried and his throat suddenly parched. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest. “N-no.”

“Do you remember when I said to you that I want to try out for the basketball team? You remember what you said to me?”

“I...I told you that you will win us a championship.”

“You believed in me. When I told other people that I was trying out for the team, they laughed at me because they thought I wasn’t tall enough. I wasn’t fit enough. But when I told you this, you didn’t laugh at me. And believed in me when I even doubted myself. So yeah, one of the reasons why I was looking at you that time because that victory was for you.”

Sehun’s eyes watered. Any more words from Junmyeon and he will really cry. “J-Junmyeon…”

“That’s one of the reasons…and the second reason, and the most important one…is because I love you.”

Sehun gasped at Junmyeon’s statement, ears disbelieving. “W-what?”

Junmyeon stepped towards him and tried to hold his hands again. He saw Sehun shivered but Junmyeon didn’t let go this time. “I’m sorry if my hands are cold.”

“Cold hands mean warm heart.”

“What?”

Sehun shook his head. “Junmyeon. I’m confused. Or am I being delusional? Did I hear it right? You love me?”

“Yes. I have. For a very long time now.”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. He knew he looked like a fish out of water but that’s exactly how he felt. And it was getting harder to breathe.

“But you have a boyfriend. Had. I mean. After all this time…what?”

Junmyeon chuckled at this.

“It’s not funny!” Sehun whined.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You just looked so cute right now,” Junmyeon can’t help but say.

“Junmyeon, I’m so confused.”

“The reason why I dated him in the first place was because you broke my heart.”

“What? I did what?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“What’s my best friend got to do with this?”

“I thought you were dating him. I always saw the two of you always together. Laughing with him. Having lunch with him. Studying with him. Clinging to him. I was jealous. And I thought I had no chance.”

“Junmyeon. If you think you’re explaining, you’re not. I’m more confused now more than ever.”

Junmyeon sighed. “I liked you. Even when we were kids. I thought it was just because we grew up together. I thought that was just it. Then high school came and we grew more. Well, in your case that is. And I was falling further into you. And I thought you felt the same way. I thought you like me too. But then when Kyungsoo came, it was like I just got demoted to just being your friend. I was heartbroken, Sehun. But you looked so happy with Kyungsoo and I told myself that what matters most is that you’re happy. Even if it wasn’t with me.”

“So you thought Kyungsoo and I were dating? And because of that you dated other guys?”

“Guy. Just one. All the rest were just rumors.”

“So that night…during the game…you were already single?”

Junmyeon nodded. “We’ve broken up weeks ago, Sehun. So long ago. He just didn’t want us to announce it yet. He wanted to wait until the dance before we made it public.”

“So you endured him…all those times…why?”

“He knows I like you and he threatens to make your life miserable. He promised me until the dance and then it will finally be over.”

“But when we talked at the shed…you two kissed.”

“And I was pissed at him because of it. To do it in front of you…” Junmyeon shook his head. “It was our talk that time in the shed that I finally realized that you liked me back. When you told me that Kyungsoo likes someone else it was like…a fog has been lifted. I decided right then. I told him that it’s over. And that if he was to harm you in any way, then he’ll have to answer to me.” 

“Wait…I need to sit down,” Sehun said as both of them sat down the steps to Sehun’s house. “Junmyeon…I don’t know what to say.”

Junmyeon smiled. He kind of expected it. But at least he had told Sehun how he really felt. “It’s okay, Sehun. Don’t pressure yourself to give me an answer. I know it’s a lot to take in. And it’s okay. What’s important is you know how I feel.”

Then Sehun gave a nervous laugh. And Junmyeon can’t help but ask why he was laughing.

“It’s just so…impossible. How could you like me?”

“How could I not? How could you not know?”

Then like a light bulb moment, Sehun recalled at the times that Junmyeon has went his way over and above for him. 

He remembered coming to Junmyeon, even in the dead of the night, just so he could cry because the pressure of studying was breaking him. And Junmyeon made him laughed that night…

He remembered when he told Junmyeon of his dreams. He didn’t laugh and he even said that they’ll achieve it together…

Junmyeon didn’t just say all those things because he was a good guy or that he was being a good friend.

He did all those because he liked him. He had liked him. 

He likes him.

“You like me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You really really like me.”

“I really really do,” Junmyeon leaned in and placed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.


	3. Baby, You Belong With Me

Sehun could not sleep. Not when Junmyeon’s confession still plays in his head. He felt himself blushing with the thought. He pulled his blanket higher to cover his face and giggled into the darkness of his room.

Junmyeon had kissed his cheeks and forehead when they finally said goodnight, held his hands tightly like he doesn’t want to let go.

He was grateful that Junmyeon didn’t press him for an answer. Well, Sehun already knew what his answer would be but he was grateful that Junmyeon gave him a space. 

Sehun let out a contented sigh. Then he pinched his cheeks. He was not dreaming. Everything was indeed true. 

Sehun giggled loudly again and this time he heard an angry knock on his wall. He didn’t know his brother was still awake. 

He rolled over and despite the darkness, he could clearly see the window opposite his. The light was still on. Junmyeon was still awake.

He’s really tempted to open his windows and text Junmyeon that he was still awake too.

But Sehun stopped himself.

They have time now.

They have lots of time.

***

Sehun was cursing his brother in his head. And he’s plotting on how he can get back on him. He was running late. His little demon of a brother didn’t wake him up.

“I’m going!” he shouted to no one then rushed to the door. “Oh my god!”

Sehun almost stumbled upon opening the door. Thankfully, strong hands were able to steady him.

“Careful there.”

“Junmyeon,” Sehun breathed. He hastily straightened himself. “W-what are you doing here?”

Junmyeon gave him a bright smile. That kind of smile that always made Sehun weak. Now all the more when of all it was directed at him.

“Why don’t we go to school together? We haven’t done that in forever.”

Sehun blinked too many times, like he was malfunctioning. Well, maybe he might be. Or maybe he was still asleep.

“Sehun.”

Sehun took a large gulp of air, and it choked him. Bad idea.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon stepped closer, so he can pat Sehun’s back. 

“Junmyeon, I can’t breathe.”

“What? Why?” Junmyeon stepped back, alarmed.

“You’re too close. My breath stops when you’re close.”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to blink. Then he laughed, covering his burning cheeks with the back of his hands so that Sehun will not see it. 

“You’re too adorable, you know that?”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Junmyeon said. Then he stepped down and waited for Sehun. 

“We’re already late,” Sehun said as both of them started to walk.

“Everyone will be too preoccupied with tonight’s dance. I’m pretty sure our teachers will have a hard time monitoring our attendance today.”

Their hands brushed while walking and Sehun pulled his hand back, not wanting Junmyeon to think that he deliberately did it just so they could hold hands.

But Junmyeon reached out for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“There,” Junmyeon dropped their linked hands and continued walking. “Perfect fit, right?”

Sehun can only nod. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest.

“You’re not going to the dance, right?”

Sehun’s mood deflated. As much as he wanted to, he has to prepare for the Math Olympiad. Sehun shook his head.

Junmyeon sighed. “I wish I could also ditch and spend the night with you.”

“What? You would prefer to be with me?”

“You will always be my first choice, Sehun. Always,” Junmyeon smiled. “If I wasn’t in the council, I could ditch it. I’d rather help you study than be there without you.”

Sehun didn’t know what he had done in his past life to deserve to hear such words from Junmyeon. He had always dreamed it but never in his wildest dream that it will ever come true.

“But even if you’re not in the council,” Sehun finally found some reasoning in his light headed state, “you have to go. They can’t have the dance without the MVP and King of the Night in attendance.”

Junmyeon made a face which made Sehun laughed. “I know that I could not ask you to be there, but I really wish you would be. It would make the night more perfect.”

“You have to stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop saying those things.”

“Why?”

“If you don’t…then I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

“Then I’ll fall further in love with you,” Sehun extracted his hand from Junmyeon’s hold, covered his face and ran towards the school entrance.

Junmyeon was too shocked to respond. Sehun was already at the door by the time his words hit him.

Despite that distance he created, Junmyeon was still able to catch up easily with Sehun.

“You can’t say those things and leave me hanging.”

Sehun, with hands still on his burning cheeks, only mumbled his response.

“What?”

Sehun shook his head. Several students were already looking at them because Junmyeon had reached for Sehun’s hand again and held them as they walked along the hallways.

“Junmyeon, everyone’s looking.”

“Good,” Junmyeon said. “Then they’ll know how much of a lucky man I am.”

If Sehun could, he would’ve melted right then and there.

“Sehun!”

Kyungsoo almost bumped into them. He was bouncing with excitement.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo can only say when he saw Sehun’s hand in Junmyeon’s.

“I’ll see you after class,” Junmyeon said as he reached up and kissed Sehun’s cheeks. “Don’t miss me too much,” he winked at him before leaving.

Sehun pretended to faint on Kyungsoo with his best friend barely holding him up.

“Get a grip,” Kyungsoo pushed Sehun. Then he screamed in Sehun’s face. “Sehun!!! That was Junmyeon! And you two were holding hands! And he kissed you and… and…Oh my god!”

“Quit it!” Sehun complained at Kyungsoo who was shaking him by the arms. “Kyungsoo, I’m not dreaming, right?”

“You’re not!” Kyungsoo quipped. “I can assure you. Because if it’s a dream, then I must be having the same dream. And that can’t happen. Because no one else should be in my dream! And you have some explaining to do!”

“Oh shut up,” Sehun said. “Like you’re the one to talk. What about you and Jongin? Didn’t you give him an answer yet?”

Kyungsoo pouted. “No.”

“You’re a fool,” Sehun said. “The dance is tonight and you haven’t given Jongin an answer.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s Jongin and I’m…” Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when they turned the corner towards their room. Jongin was standing before them with a really huge bouquet of red roses and his teammates standing behind him, raising cut out letters, forming a question.

‘DO KYUNGSOO, BE MY DATE?’

“Damn,” Sehun whispered to Kyungsoo. “How to be you, Do Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called.

“Stop being hard on both yourselves,” Sehun said quietly to his best friend. “You deserve him as much as he deserves you. Go,” he pushed Kyungsoo forward, towards Jongin.

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo voice was quivering, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“So? Will you?”

Kyungsoo’s lips formed into a tight straight line to keep himself from shouting his answer. He nodded instead.

Jongin stepped forward and handed him the bouquet. “Also…”

Jongin’s teammates turned the cut-outs to form another question.

‘CAN I BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?’

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. 

Jongin’s face was red now, almost matching the roses. He had his hand on his ear, nervously pulling it, lightly bouncing on his feet. “So… can I?”

“YES!” It was Sehun who shouted for Kyungsoo. “His answer is definitely YES! He’s just too shocked to function.”

Jongin beamed but his face fell when he saw Kyungsoo crying. “K-Kyungsoo?”

“I hate you!” he weakly punched Jongin’s chest. “You cannot do this to me! You cannot do this to me and expect me to be sane after. I hate you! Why are you doing this to my heart?”

“Is that a yes?”

Kyungsoo sniffled before he nodded. The entire hallway erupted in cheers. Jongin picked him up in an embrace and twirled him around. When Jongin finally put him back, Sehun was there to take his turn hugging his best friend.

“Wipe that snoot off your face and stop crying. You look really ugly right now,” Sehun said, wiping Kyungsoo’s face with the sleeve of his sweater. Then Sehun turned to Jongin. “This doesn’t mean you can manhandle all his time, Jongin. Kyungsoo’s mine first.”

“Of course,” Jongin replied with a huge smile on his face. “I’ll see you later?” Jongin turned to Kyungsoo.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo answered meekly, still a little light headed.

Jongin was welcomed back by his teammates with much teasing. When they rounded the corner, Sehun and Kyungsoo can clearly hear Jongin’s loud celebratory yes.

***

Junmyeon was right. Everybody else was too busy for the dance tonight that their classes were dismissed early.

Sehun looked for Junmyeon amongst the sea of faces. And he saw him, busy delegating, shouting several instructions. Sehun stayed and just watched at the amazing man before him. He was contented to just watch but Junmyeon saw him. Junmyeon’s frown immediately transformed into a beautiful smile.

Sehun held his breath as Junmyeon made his way to him. It was like as if they were in a movie and everything was in slow motion.

When Junmyeon was before him, he pulled Sehun close by the waist.

“Hey,” Junmyeon said softly.

“Hey.”

Junmyeon pulled him closer, much closer that they were just inches apart. Sehun’s lips parted in anticipation but Junmyeon was just skimming his nose on Sehun’s jaw.

“I missed you,” Junmyeon said which made Sehun shiver. They’ve never been this close before and especially not in front of a lot of people.

“Junmyeon…they’re looking.”

Junmyeon heaved a long, deep sigh before releasing Sehun and stepping back. He had a bright smiled plastered on his face. “Too much excitement for the day?”

“You’ve heard about Kyungsoo and Jongin?”

“I guess everyone did,” Junmyeon said. “Are you on your way to the library to study?”

“No,” Sehun said. “I’m going home. I think I won’t be able to study here anyways.”

“I wanted to walk you home.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy. I just wanted to see you before I go,” Sehun said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sehun leaned down to kiss Junmyeon on his cheek. “Don’t miss me too much,” it was his time to wink to a surprised Junmyeon before he left. There was a tender smile on Junmyeon’s face as he waved Sehun goodbye.

***

Junmyeon had dropped by his house before he went to the dance. He was bemoaning again how boring the dance will be with Sehun not being there.

Kyungsoo was also texting him non-stop, panicking all over and wanting to cancel because he can’t seem to wrap his head around the idea that he’s dating the guy of his dreams already.

Sehun sighed and looked at his books with much disgust. Then he looked up at the suit his mother had prepared for him in case he changed his mind.

Sehun stood up to get himself a glass of water when he saw his sketchpad, unused for several days now. He flipped on the pages, stopping on the one page he never showed Junmyeon.

***

Junmyeon has been glancing at his watch every now and then, counting the seconds until he can go home. He really wished he was back at home. With Sehun.

There were several gasps and the crowd parting and Junmyeon turned to see what it was about. But Junmyeon sucked in a breath by what he saw.

Sehun, in a perfectly fitting suit, was shyly walking towards him.

Junmyeon felt like he won everything in life to see the gorgeous man shyly smiling up to him, walking slowly and unsure if he should go further.

Tonight. Junmyeon has decided. He will ask again tonight.

“Wow,” was all Junmyeon could say when he was already standing up close with Sehun. “Just wow.”

“Stop,” Sehun whined. 

“You came,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun nodded. “There’s…there’s something I wanted to tell you. I’ve been wanting to tell you this since…since I can remember but I never really have the guts to…so…”

Sehun reached for his pocket to get the folded paper. He unfolded it and showed it to Junmyeon.

‘I love you’

Junmyeon’s was smiling too much that he’s afraid his face might be breaking. He also reached for his pocket to get something. 

“I already told you this but I wrote this the very moment we started talking through sketchpads. And it has always been with me.” Like Sehun did, he unfolded the paper and showed it to Sehun.

‘I LOVE YOU’

“I love you,” Junmyeon whispered as he pulled Sehun closer. “I belong to you, and only you, Oh Sehun. And you belong with me.”

“You belong with me?”

“You belong with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @bangwritesaus


End file.
